On the Way Home
by SSASYD
Summary: AU post-BoO (some events not included from BoO) One day after the war with Gaea in Greece, Nico and Reyna shadow travel to give the update on the aftermath of the war at camp Half Blood. Everyone is excited to go home, but Leo has a different plan for all of them- an adventure that will be greater than all of the ones they have had so far. no highschool
1. I Annabeth

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and I have no idea how this site works so hopefully this will go as planned. This story is set in Greece, rather than Camp Half-Blood, a day after the final battle with Gaea. Nico, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank all travel back home with some stops on the way. The first 2 chapters are slow, but 3 has more action. I hope you guys like it, so here goes nothing.**

_**Annabeth**_

"Percy," Annabeth said, "wake up, seaweed brain". Annabeth shook his shoulders until he suddenly wrapped his toned arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed with him.

She laid down with him with her head on his bare chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "come on, Percy, let's get breakfast," she whispered in his ear and he sighed. "A little longer, Wise Girl," he said, and he finally opened his eyes. _His eyes _Annabeth thought, _Gods, they are so beautiful. _A part of her agreed with him, she would love to sit with Percy all day in his bed just cuddling and talking. She knew he wouldn't mind. The more rational side to her told her to actually stick to the plan of coming in here and waking Percy up, rather than letting him seduce her to stay with him in bed all day. They had stuff to do and things-major things- to talk about.

Percy's eyes had closed again, and a small smile that Annabeth hadn't seen for a while crept slowly to his lips. "How much do you wanna bet you can't get out of this bed, wise girl?" he sleepily said with his husky morning voice. Could he hear her thoughts? They were closer than Annabeth thought they were. She sighed and his arms around her torso pulled her closer to him and he buried his head on her shoulder. In that moment, Annabeth forgot about all the stuff about the war, camp, tartarus, _everything_, and just rested her head on his.

"oh, Percy, I can make you do anything," she teased. She knew exactly how to get Percy out of bed and he would fall for it every time. She brushed her lips against his chest and then travels to his mouth, where she deepens the kiss. Annabeth can feel his hand cusping her face and a smile against his lips. She suddenly pulled away and rolled out of bed.

She glanced down at Percy sitting upright with an expression that closely resembled a sad puppy. His jet black hair was messy and some was hanging in his eyes. Rays of light danced on his sheets and his tanned skin and he looked like a god.

"if you don't get out of bed now, no kisses for a week." Annabeth firmly said. Percy slumped down further and frowned. He knew he would never last. At one last attempt, he looked at Annabeth with pleading green eyes; but Annabeth was not going to back down. The other seven were waiting for them in the dining place and they counted on Annabeth to wake him up.

"Fine," he mumbled. He put on a shirt and followed a grinning Annabeth to the dining place.

Once they arrived, everyone was already done with breakfast and Nico and Reyna were telling them what happened at Camp Half-Blood while they were fighting Gaea in Greece. Nico stopped talking when he saw Annabeth and Percy.

"Wow, does it usually take you that long to wake him up? took nearly 20 minutes" asked Piper. Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched Percy on his chest.

"He lost a bet." Annabeth put simply. Percy snickered beside her at the confused demigods in front of them.

"Huh, well, okay then I'm glad you decided to join us, Percy," Jason said with a light smile on his face. Percy sat down while rolling his eyes and dug into his blue pancakes.

Annabeth had figured that Percy knew she was getting little sleep at all. He knew about the nightmares and she had no doubt Percy had them too. He would never admit it to anyone but her, though. This was the first night where they had gotten a good amount of sleep, but Annabeth woke up early like her body was used to despite how exhausted she has been the last few days. Her thoughts were interrupted by Leo with a grin.

"OKAY GUYS OKAY. LISTEN UP." Leo yelled to a table of relatively quiet got Annabeth's attention. "We have been on this crazy journey, fighting crazy's ring leader, Mother Earth, and I think we need a bit of- now this will sound weird- _relaxing time._" That word "relaxing" sounded foreign to her at a time like this. How in the earth (no pun intended) will they pull this off?

"What do you mean by _relaxing time_?" asked Hazel. Annabeth was wondering the same question. Leo just stared at her like she grew a horn from across the table. Frank was beside her trying to hold his laughter in.

"Well, that is a good question, sorta. I was hoping for a collective cheer and praising of Leo for his amazing idea, but okay." Everyone stared at him waiting for him to continue and Percy just ate his pancakes and blurted out, "get on with it!"

"Okay, okay, jeez, just eat your pancakes and simmer down over there aquaman." Percy shook his head and glared at him. Everyone was wondering when Leo was getting to his "brilliant plan".

"Here it is guys: A Vacation. Here in the Mediterranean. Italy. Greece. Spain, you name it. Leo's got it covered. Actually- no- I don't have money, but I'm sure the Olympians will pitch in some money for it's favorite saviors. And don't worry- we may get home only a few days later than expected. Nothing to major, right? Besides we need it!" Leo grinned and scanned the dumbfounded faces before him.

**Hope that was good, please review! That was sorta like a cliffhanger, I guess. Oh Well.**


	2. II Leo

**Hey guys here's chapter two, and it's going to be longer than the last one. I have a pretty good idea what this story is going to be about and I plan on making it pretty long. Also, towards the end you will actually see the crew get back home and what happens there. Please Review! Say anything! **

**I don't own PJO but I wish I did **

_**Leo**_

Leo was going to punch a wall.

He sat there with possibly the 8 most powerful demigods since- well, forever- and they acted like they haven't heard of an idea like this! _It was genius_, the few people who actually needed a break were sitting with him. There was a long silence until Nico started laughing.

Yes, laughing. Who knew he could laugh? Leo didn't. He just thought Nico sat there and mentally planned his death. It was a weird laughter, and everyone started snickering after Nico did. Jason was nearly falling out of his seat with laughter and Percy was wiping the tears falling down his face. They all bummed Leo out pretty quickly.

"Wow, that may just be the best joke yet, Leo," Percy laughed still looking down at his pancakes. Leo stared daggers at him until he looked up; and when he did, Percy's smirk was wiped from his face and he shrunk down in his chair. _Ha ha ha, I think I just scared the most powerful demigod in a long time, _Leo thought, _this is so great I wish I had a camera to take a picture of his face. _

"Wait," Frank said, "are you serious, Leo?!" Everyone had different facial expressions as Frank said that. Leo could practically see all the questions pop out of Annabeth's head, Hazel looked seasick and her eyebrows were up. Nico looked unfazed and had his head propped up on his hands, yawning. _Weird kid_, Leo thought. Jason looked worried about the whole idea. _What's new, he's always worried. _Reyna was rolling her eyes at either Leo's idea or Percy making his water in his cup a mini tornado. Leo didn't even think Percy was listening. Piper was actually listening to Leo and seeing what he would say.

"Yes! I'm serious! And Annabeth, if you are about to ask if we have permission, yes we do. I iris messaged Chiron at camp and he said it was a good idea. Camp will be fine without us for a few days. I even sent some prayers to my dad for good luck," Leo continued and grew serious, "I think we need this, guys. What a better place to have a vacation than the freaking Mediterranean?"

Percy had finished his pancakes and sat back in his chair. He stared at the wall and everyone seemed to be looking at him for an answer. He looked around at his friends and surprisingly said, "I'm in".

Everyone looked taken aback, especially Leo. _That was easy, _Leo thought, _but I was guessing Percy was going to be the easiest to persuade. _Leo looked around with a wicked grin on his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this- but, I guess I'm in," Nico said. Leo wasn't expecting that. Nico continued, "it will be fun." Frank shrugged. "I'm in." _Wow- 3 down, 5 to go. This won't be easy. _Leo thought.

"Will it be safe?" Hazel asked. Leo was expecting that answer and this would be the deal breaker for everyone he thought.

"That is the million dollar question, hazel. Well you see, is anything really safe for us?" Leo was about to continue until Percy interrupted and said, "no". Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved him and said, "that was a rhetorical question, seaweed brain." Percy just smiled at her.

"Ok cute- but yeah, nothing is really safe. But think about it- we just saved the world and _hopefully_ the gods are out of their schizophrenic state- so they should be okay with the idea," Leo said. He hadn't really talked to his dad after the battle, not including prayers. Hopefully this idea worked. Leo was about 40% sure it would. Hazel just shrugged, "alright."

"Yes! This sounds fun!" Piper exclaimed. She turned to Jason and asked with pleading eyes if he would say yes. Leo couldn't hear her, but he was pretty positive she was using charmspeak. Leo could see him about to say yes when Reyna cut Piper off.

"No," Reyna said, "Jason, we have to do stuff at Camp Jupiter. Remember? We are sort of Praetors." Jason didn't know what to do. Yes, he had a duty at Camp Jupiter, but Percy over here is basically a leader at both camps and he already agreed to Leo's plan.

"Come on Reyna, they can handle without you and Jason for a few days," Leo said. "only a few days." Reyna looked defeated and she slumped down in her chair along with Jason.

"Fine- I'm in." Jason and Reyna said together. _Great! _Leo thought, _Now we just have Annabeth, oh gods this will be hard. _His thoughts we're interrupted by a sudden gasp by Annabeth. Percy was grinning for the first time in forever.

"What?" everyone asked. Leo was guessing Annabeth mocked hurt.

"I said if she doesn't agree to the plan, no kisses for a week." Percy said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Leo had no idea what was going on and it only seemed Percy and Annabeth knew. Hazel was fanning herself, sighing and rolling her eyes at the two.

"Okay, I'm in," everyone smiled as she continued, "but we should all talk to our parents before we go. For this trip to be as easy and relaxing as Leo claims it will be, we need all the help we can get. And we need money." Leo was so stoaked for this, he didn't believe everyone would agree! He thought he was going to bribe Piper somehow and make her charmspeak them all into doing it. This was a lot better.

"Okay, so like Annabeth said, I think it is a good idea to talk to our godly parent somehow. Hopefully they will be up to it and help us." Leo said. Everyone looked pretty nervous about that. _This will be interesting, _Leo thought.

"Let's just get this over with," Jason said, "everyone meet back here after you try to talk to your parent and we will discuss where to head first." Everyone seemed to agree and they all headed to different places of the ship.

Leo went to the engine room.

Leo opened the door of the engine room and what he saw almost made him pee his pants. Hepathesus was sitting in a chair of Leo's working on a project from camp. It was almost completed. Leo also noticed an old song playing in the background. _Come and Get Your Love_ by Redbone. He noticed the song from the new movie Guardians of the Galaxy. _This is so weird, _Leo thought. Like this was a new level of weird for Leo.

Leo was still standing in the doorway and he was about to say or do something to get his attention because it looked like his father didn't see him.

"Hello, son," Hephaestus said. He didn't even look up from working. The stupid music was still playing in the background.

"Hi, father," Leo said. He had no idea where this was going.

"Nice job defeating Gaea, I always have hated her." He said. _Alright, what's new here, _Leo thought.

"Thank you, sir," Leo said awkwardly. This is not how he planned this conversation to be. He expected him to be like, "nice idea- get me a mini colosseum when you're there. Here's money. Have fun."

He nodded his head and said, "So, Ive heard about you and Calypso." _What? How did he know? _Leo thought. His ears got red and he looked at the ground. Leo really missed her and he was not planning to break his promise to her- his father will not get in his way of that promise.

"Yeah," Leo said, "you know, i'm going to go save her." Leo was suddenly angry at the gods for what they did to her. Hephaestus looked up and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were determined and dark. A new song was playing in the background, _Ain't no Mountain High Enough_ by Marvin Gaye. _Is he seriously listening to Guardians of the Galaxy album? _Leo listened to the song lyrics and how relatable they were to the conversation he was having. He would do anything for Calypso. Hephaestus finally broke the gaze and said, "I don't doubt you, son." His eyes were sad. "I don't doubt you will see her again, soon."

_Wow. _that was all Leo was thinking. Leo thought he was going to get disintegrated on the spot for saying that. What did he mean by that, anyway, soon? Leo decided not to dwell on that right at that moment and after a few beats he said, "I'm not here for that, father. I need your help."

Hephaestus smiled a knowing smile and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall with Leo and most of the crew members.

"Leo, I heard your prayers. I completely agree with you and you guys deserve it." Leo was baffled. Leo smiled and said, "thank you, father." Leo actually wanted to hug him, but that would be weird. He decided against it.

Hephaestus stood out of the chair and stretched and scratched his beard. He looked around one last time and was headed to the door when another song came on. He smiled. _O-o-h Child _by the Five Stairsteps. "Good luck, Leo, things will get easier." with that he left out of the engine room.

_Well, he was definitely listening to the Guardians of the Galaxy album. _Leo thought. Things will get easier? He was hoping he meant his trip with the crew. Maybe it was a sign that it was going to be awesome. He had no idea how long his father was sitting there but Leo noticed something on the desk his father was working on. a hammer. _Wow, a hammer, _Leo thought.

Leo picked it up and it grew to a full size gold shield with H written in the middle of it. Leo smiled. He willed it to be the hammer and he put it in his toolbelt.

Leo went out of the engine room with thoughts of the conversation in his head and the last thing his father said to him.

_Things will get easier._

**Yayyy done with that. I suggest listening to those songs and watching that movie. I was actually listening to the album and decided to put those songs in it because why not? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **

.


	3. III Percy

**Hey guys this chapter is where the action comes in. I thought of this idea through a dream... Don't ask... It's pretty weird. Anyway I hope you guys like it! Review please! **

_**Percy**_

Percy saw it before anyone else on the _Argo II _did. Actually, he felt it. The familiar tug came and so did his weird sense of a disturbance in the water. When he got this feeling, he knew something was wrong. He didn't even have the time to talk to his father, he doubted anyone else had the time to.

He went on the deck and looked out into the distance. He couldn't see anything but a couple of Greek islands a couple miles away. The rest of the ocean was calm and navy blue, but Percy _knew_ something was off.

He looked at the rest of the crew member's faces. All the war's aftermath seemed to be plastered to their faces. Everyone looked tired, stressed, and worried. From what he heard from Nico and Reyna, the war at camp was terrible. Maybe the vacation was what they needed; but nothing could make them forget all the casualties from the war.

They all didn't seem to be on edge like Percy was. _Well duh, of course they don't, _Percy thought, _I'm the son of the sea god, idiot. Maybe it's the aftermath of Tartrus, I have been feeling on edge all the time. _Percy decided to shrug it off and decided it was what tartus did to him. Percy paled at the thought of tartarus and almost losing Annabeth. _Almost, _He thought, _I am not ever going to lose her._ Percy pushed the thoughts aside and looked at the ocean. Percy didn't even notice his face pale and his heart rate skyrocket from his thoughts until he looked at the ocean and instantly felt calm. Percy noticed some clouds began to form around an island and suddenly, he felt the need to tell the other crew members.

Percy ran to the dining hall on the ship to see if anyone was there. Hazel and Nico were talking and Frank and Reyna were also talking. Leo was at the controls doing gods know what with his wii remote controller. They all looked up in alarm when Percy raced in.

"What is it, Percy?" Nico asked. He looked wearily at Hazel. _That's weird, _Percy thought. Everyone looked at him and he felt slightly self-conscious because he was about to explain something that was based on a _feeling _that no one wants to here.

"Um- I can't really explain it- but I think we should be ready for anything, Leo," Percy said Leo looked at him from the controls and shook his head with a worried expression on his face. Percy looked out the window and saw even more clouds gather farther around the island. Lightning was flickering in the clouds and it got slightly windier.

Everyone followed Percy's gaze towards the windows and what they saw shocked them. Lightning played across the dark skies and waves crashed along the nearest beach. Worried glances were shot Percy's way.

"Do you know what this is?" Piper asked. Percy didn't even realize she walked in here. _Wait- _he thought, _Where's Annabeth? _Percy looked around frantically until he noticed Jason missing too. If anyone knew what was happening, it was him.

Percy forgot her question and said, "guys, where's Annabeth?" Everyone looked at Jason as he came in. He looked confused.

"Have you seen this, Percy?" he asked as he pointed towards the window. He nodded. Jason said, "Annabeth is in her room, Percy," Jason said, " you go get her and we will talk about whatever this weird...thing, is." Percy nodded and basically sprinted towards Annabeth's room.

Percy didn't even think about knocking; he wanted to know if Annabeth was alright. He swung open the door and saw Annabeth sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. It didn't even seem like she knew Percy came in.

"Hey- we have a situation," Percy said while smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. He shouldn't be smiling because he knew it could be bad, but he couldn't help himself. She looked so pretty just sitting there reading. Annabeth looked up quickly and her face visibly paled.

"Okay, let's go," She said as she stood up from her bed. Annabeth was about to speak but she was interrupted by a sudden jolt of the Argo II. She about fell until Percy caught her.

"That would be the situation," Percy said. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and they both ran to the dining area where all the rest of the were.

When Percy got to the main floor, he almost passed out right there. Well, not really. He was just really surprised. The clouds had already darkened and there was barely any sunlight. The waves were choppy and huge and it was raining hard. Lighting played all across the sky and thunder boomed nearly every second.

Percy was baffled, to say the least. The crew was warned that these lands were ancient and had different control, but something was different about this storm. It felt.. _natural_ almost. Percy could feel the ocean and he had control over it. When they first entered the waters of the Mediterranean, Percy felt less in control, but now it was the opposite.

"Jason!" Percy yelled over the strong winds, "you feeling this?" Jason nodded his head vigorously as he controlled the winds to die down. It didn't look like he was doing very well. The winds would die down for half a second, then pick up again like Jason had no control.

Percy was getting all the water off the deck while simultaneously controlling the waves. Getting the water off the deck was fairly easy, but the waves were another problem. It did the same thing as it did to Jason; the waves would die down but then come at a stronger force the next time. It was only a few minutes this storm was going on, and Percy was feeling tired already.

Everyone else but Leo had been cutting ropes, lowering or raising the sails, and trying not to get thrown overboard. Leo was controlling the ship- or at least trying to- he was doing all these weird motions with the wii remote to try to keep the boat afloat.

Jason also looked pretty tired. _Whatever or whoever is doing this, it's powerful, _Percy thought, _and if someone is doing this, they haven't even shown themselves._ Despite Percy and Jason's constant efforts, they were only gaining a little bit.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth yelling frantically to Piper. Piper nodded her head and she seemed to gather herself. Percy was diminishing fast, he didn't know how long he would last. He only hoped Annabeth and Piper had a plan. _I swear, if we die by a damn storm after Gaea, I'm going to scream,_ Percy thought.

"STOP!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. Percy guessed she was using charmspeak because suddenly he lost control of the waves and the water and looked at her.

Percy could feel the waves slowing down and becoming shallower. The rain barley fell and the thunder and lightning stopped. Percy was confused, _how did that happen?_ he wondered. Percy put his arms to the side and looked at everyone. _They were soaked_. He looked down and found himself dry, of corse. They all looked tired and Jason looked like he was going to pass out.

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments until Leo said, "what the hell was that?" Percy looked at Annabeth and he could tell through her eyes that she knew what just happened. Piper was looking at Annabeth, expecting her to share.

Annabeth turned to Percy and Jason, who's eyes were slowly drooping from exhaustion. Percy's adrenaline was still pumping, but it would only be a couple more minutes until he would collapse from exhaustion.

"Percy," Annabeth jolted him from his thoughts, "remember that dream you had when you first came to camp when you were 12? The dream you saw two men fighting on the beach?" Percy nodded as he remembered.

_About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose. I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand. Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy. The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt. I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting!_

.

It was the same storm as in the dream when he was 12. Of course, Percy knew they weren't fighting about a stolen lightning bolt. They were fighting about something, and Percy had a feeling it had to do with the "vacation".

Percy looked up at the faces staring at him. He cleared his throat and nearly fell when a wave of exhaustion hit him. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder to keep from falling over. When he did that, Jason almost fell too. _Whoops, _Percy thought. Percy looked up at worried faces looking at him and Jason.

"What would they be fighting about?" Percy asked to Annabeth. No one else seemed to know what they were talking about, and Percy didn't feel like explaining since he was about to collapse. Percy yawned as Annabeth explained to everyone what happened in the dream and how it related to the storm.

"So… We were just in the middle of a Jupi- I mean Zeus and Poseidon fight?" Reyna asked. Annabeth and I nodded as everyone else took the information in. Everyone looked surprised but Nico and Jason, but Jason was falling asleep, so he didn't count.

"Why are they fighting," Nico asked. Annabeth shrugged. "That is the million dollar question,." she said. Percy didn't feel like thinking; he just wanted to sleep. Jason leaned on Percy while standing up with his eyes half closed and Percy was falling until Frank caught them.

"Guys, you should take it easy. Get some sleep, you guys used a lot of energy today," Frank said with worried eyes. Percy didn't want to move, he was so tired. Jason was already asleep leaning on Percy. _Airhead, _Percy thought. He was about to get up and move Jason off until he felt his eyes slowly closing. A few seconds later, Percy had a dream.

_He could tell he was on Olympus from the architecture of the place. Annabeth outdid herself, this time. Percy smelled the familiar smells and saw the different nymphs and satyrs just like he did the first time he was on Olympus. It didn't even look like this place went though a war. _

_He drifted to the yelling in the biggest building. He entered to find Poseidon and Zeus fighting. Not actually fighting, just yelling at each other violently. Zeus's beard flickered with lightning as the fountain behind Poseidon was changing shape with his words. It was quite a sight to see. _

"_Why not, brother?" Poseidon asked._

"_They have duties to do! Besides, dangerous things happen to them when they are in America!" Zeus yelled._

"_They aren't safe in America, either! They can learn from this trip and become better mortals! They will be able to handle it," Poseidon said._

"_Have we ever let demigods go on a vacation, brother? No! They do not need this. It will distract them." Zeus said._

"_That's a chance I'm willing to take; they saved Olympus! They deserve a little break for a few days, and if you can't _handle _them being away that long, what does that say about you as leader and everyone's protection?" Poseidon yelled._

_Zeus stood down and sighed, "I guess it will be okay," Zeus said, "just a few days. No other demigods get this other than them."_

"_We have to visit them, soon," Poseidon said. Zeus nodded._

_Percy wished he had popcorn to see all of that action. He couldn't believe they made that giant storm because of a disagreement over a vacation for demigods. And his father! What he said to Zeus was awesome yet terrifying. He wanted to yell, "go, dad!" when he questioned Zeus's role as king. He still couldn't believe they thought this much of them._

The dream faded and Percy didn't have dreams the rest of the time he was asleep.

**FYI- the italics are dreams/flashbacks. The first flashback was a dream so...yeah. That took forever! I was making it up as I went. This was the first time that I accidentally wrote "I" as the subject when it is third person. Guess I think like Percy! Oh well, PLEASE review! I'm going to get busy soon and may not have time and don't want to waste time writing this if no one is reading. So PLEASE REVIEW if you want to see more.**


	4. IIII Reyna

**Hey guys, thank you for 7 reviews! That may not seem like a lot, but to me it is because I was thinking this story was going nowhere. If you like it or don't like it, please review! **

_**Reyna**_

Reyna was utterly confused about the last couple hours. The whole tsunami/tornado/hurricane seriously threw her for a loop. Reyna wished she knew why Zeus and Poseidon were fighting so they could get to their vacation.

Reyna didn't know what to feel when it came to Leo's idea. She knew she needed to get to Camp Jupiter to help, but she couldn't leave when she already said yes in front of everyone. Reyna hoped that her mother would agree with her, but Bellona was the goddess of war, and they kinda just got out of a major war.

_Please, mother, give me guidance on my decision and give this crew safe travels, _Reyna prayed to her mother. Reyna's head shot up as she heard a knock on the door of the guest room on the ship. She was sharing it with Nico, but it wasn't like they liked each other.

Reyna opened the door to a beautiful woman about 5'6 with dark, long hair and dark eyes.

"Mother," Reyna said calmly. It wasn't everyday she saw her mother, and when she did, it was pretty important. Reyna was surprised she knocked; she was expecting her to just appear in her room.

Bellona smiled at Reyna and walked into the guest room. _Why don't you come on in, _Reyna thought sarcastically. She followed her mother's long purple dress. Reyna looked into her mother's dark eyes.

"There is a lot of talk about this trip you are going to take," Bellona said. _Straight to the point, _Reyna thought, _just like me. _She didn't know why there would be so much talk, it was only a few days. Reyna just nodded because she didn't know what to say.

Bellona smiled and her face seemed to glow. For some reason, Reyna's heart was racing. She literally had no idea what her mom would say next.

"I think it is a good idea for a few days- you showed excellent leadership and strategies in the war. You did everything I could have asked for, child; You have exceeded my expectations and brought two camps together by bringing the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood and ending decades of rivalry. For that, I will let you go on this trip," Bellona said with a smile on her face. She looked genuinely proud of Reyna.

"Thank you mother, for everything," Reyna said as she looked up at her mother. Bellona came over and placed her hand on Reyna's shoulder.

"Good luck," she said and she walked out of the room. Where she went after that- Reyna had no idea. Reyna smiled at the thought of her proud mother's words.

Reyna decided to go back to the dining area to see what everyone's plan was. She didn't even know if Percy and Jason were up yet. Last time she say them, they were leaning on each other asleep on the deck.

She tried to hide a laugh as she saw what Piper and Annabeth were doing. Piper had a camera in her hand taking pictures of Percy and Jason as they were sleeping. Annabeth was looking at them, laughing. Now after Tartarus, Percy only made her laugh on occasion. She looked so happy. Percy's head was against the wall and drool was coming out the side of his mouth Jason was beside him with his head on Percy's shoulder with his hands in his lap. They both looked so peaceful.

Reyna turned around and faced the rest of the crew members. They were all doing various things. Leo saw Reyna and waved her over to sit with everyone.

"So," Leo started, "where to first?" Annabeth and Piper quickly came over to where everyone was sitting. Nico and Reyna shrugged, they didn't care.

"How about Mykonos?" Annabeth said. No one knew where that was, so she said, "It's an island in Greece- We shouldn't be that far away from it."

Reyna nodded as well as everyone else. She hoped Jason and Percy didn't mind where they went. Just as she thought that, Jason woke up with a confused look on his face. He looked at Percy, then to the rest of the crew at the table. His face went pink and he quickly got up to join them. Percy was still asleep and falling slowly to the side since Jason wasn't there to balance him.

Annabeth and Piper were containing their laughter while everyone else had amused faces. Jason sat down next to Piper and looked embarrassed. Piper took his hand into hers and smiled at him.

"Okay okay, very funny, now what is going on? Have we found out what the freak storm was? and why are Zeus and Poseidon fighting?" Jason asked.

"We were just talking about where we are going first, and no we have no idea," Hazel said as she looked at everyone. Jason nodded. Annabeth filled him in on where they were going. Jason said, "sounds nice."

Reyna heard a thud and she and everyone else looked at Percy. His head hit the floor and he sat up rubbing it. He looked confused, just as Jason did when he first woke up. Percy's hair was messy and tangled. He looked up at everyone laughing at him. He shook his head, looking a little pink in the cheeks, and walked over to the table.

He sat next to Annabeth and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and leaned on his chest.

"That was classic," Leo said with tears in his eyes. Everyone nodded and started laughing again. Percy rolled his eyes.

Annabeth was about to fill him in about the trip when he said' "I had a dream." _That's never good, _Reyna thought. Everyone turned towards him as he explained his dream.

"Wow," Nico said, "I can't believe they made that storm because of us." Percy nodded as everyone agreed. At least they knew what that freak storm was.

"So what now? Seems like everyone agrees we go on this trip. Where to?" Percy asked. Annabeth told him where they were going and Percy looked excited. Leo got up and set course for Mykonos and she stated they would be there in an hour.

Everyone left the mess hall and packed to what they hoped to be a good time. From what Reyna knew, Mykonos is pretty nice. Clear water, white sand. Something she didn't see very often. She packed a couple of nice shorts and shorts in her white tote bag. She also put a red bikini in it, just in case she swam.

Around 2 o'clock, everyone was in the dining area with their things. Jason was in a tropical shirt with khaki cargo pants and aviator sunglasses. _He looks so different without his praetor outfit or his usual jeans and camp shirt, _Reyna thought. Just as she thought that, he said, "this shirt is Frank's, all my camp t-shirts are dirty." Percy nodded, "same." Piper looked gorgeous, as usual, with her choppy hair down and she was wearing a light blue romper with flip flops.

Percy was wearing a blue t-shirt with khaki cargo pants and sperrys. He had his ray-bands sunglasses over his wind-swept black hair. Annabeth was in his arms with a white dress that brought attention to her tan complexion on and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Frank was wearing his camp tshirt and jeans while Hazel was wearing a v-neck white shirt and jean shorts with flip flops. Leo his hands in his cargo pants with a black shirt on. Nico, however, looked different.

It was a hot day, probably 89 degrees, so he actually wore shorts. He had a dark green shirt on with black cargo shorts and black converse. As for Reyna herself, she wore her hair in a loose braid with a purple long sleeved shirt and white shorts. Reyna looked around and thought, _We all clean up pretty nicely._

Leo said, "we're here." and he anchored the ship. Reyna wanted to know what the mortals saw when they looked at the ship. It was probably another boat because the mist covered it up. The island was gorgeous. She saw old white buildings with blue rooftops and colorful bushes along them. Many people were laying on the beach looking at the calm sea. It looked extremely relaxing.

They all walked down the boardwalk to the beach and saw some local natives. Since they knew greek, Annabeth asked where s good place to eat lunch was at. The man looked slightly confused because Annabeth was using ancient greek, but he got the gist of it.

They walked down the cobblestone pathways to the restaurant. As they passed, everyone looked so happy and carefree, unlike Reyna. _This can be me, _she thought. Once they got to the restaurant, they got a nine person table and sat down at the white table and tan wicker chairs.

When they looked up, it was shaded by a white sheets held up by wood panels. The view was spectacular and they could see the ocean. Green plants were everywhere.

"Wow," Frank said, looking around with a smile on his face. Everyone nodded and ordered their food.

"We should swim!" Percy said as his green eyes went straight to the ocean. It seemed his eyes were either on Annabeth or the ocean 90% of the time.

Annabeth laughed and said, "of course you want to swim seaweed brain," He rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. Reyna felt jealous every time they did that. They made it seem so easy.

"Yeah!" Leo said, "let's do it after we eat." Everyone seemed to agree and they ordered their food.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Reyna asked Percy. He was looking at Jason's lobster on his plate and his face went pale. Everyone seemed to get seafood but him. _Oh, _Reyna thought, _Duh. I'm eating his friend probably. _

"Am I eating your brother, Percy?" Nico asked, jokingly. Everyone laughed and looked at Percy.

"Very funny, Death Breath, very funny. I don't like seafood," he said simply. Annabeth shook her head and laughed at Percy.

"Figures," Hazel said with a playful glint in her eyes as she continued to eat her fish. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"Hate to say it, but camp's really missin' out on this greek seafood," Frank said, "It's good." Reyna, Jason and Hazel nodded and Percy just shook his head.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Reyna said.

"Let's not. We can make Piper charmspeak our way out of it." Leo said. Piper went over and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Leo said.

"That's what you get! I'm not doing that" Piper said back while glaring at him. Jason was laughing.

"We can just give them our drachmas and see what they do." Hazel said.

"Okay," Annabeth and Nico said.

"Usually works," Reyna said.

Just then the waiter came over and Frank handed him the drachmas. He looked confused and looked up and said, "Efxaristo".(thanks) He seemed to get it.

Everyone got up and pushed in their seats and Percy said, "Beach time!"

**Okay, I have no idea if that was good or not. It felt like some characters were OOC, but im just trying to get them to relax. Oh and I hope I remembered what thank you was in greek, correct me if Im wrong. Writing Reyna's POV is hard! Anyway, Mykonos is very beautiful and amazing. PLEASE PLEASE review if you want me to continue! **


	5. V Percy

**Hey guys! Another Percy POV because I suck at everyone else. And I like the beach and so does Percy so easy, right? **

**Please please review! **

_**Percy**_

It was 3 o'clock when they left the restaurant and it was as hot as Tartarus outside. _Well, _he thought, _not that hot, but it is close. _Percy's thoughts went to Tartarus and the events that took place there. He instinctively looked at Annabeth as he thought about how she was blind and hopeless looking for her. Her blonde hair was down and she was looking at the ocean. If anyone looked at her eyes, they would see the normal intimidating grey eyes; but Percy saw more than that. Before Tartarus, they were light, but now they held permanent scars of what she saw down there.

Percy didn't know he was starting until she looked at him and looked sad. Her grip on his hand tightened and their eyes seemed to make some sort agreement. _We're together. _It was a daily reassurance they had with each other ever since Tartarus. Although, during the night, it was a different story. Nightmares continued to keep them up at night and the only cure was to be in each other's arms.

_What did I do to deserve her, _Percy thought. He smiled and kissed Annabeth's forehead lightly. He looked up at the calm waters as they approached the beach. The beach was like a zoo. Fat men were sunbathing along with their wives and kids were playing in the ocean. Percy's face must have been funny because Annabeth nudged him and said, "don't like what you're seeing, seaweed brain?"

Percy laughed nervously at her and said, "I wasn't expecting this". There were barely even any teenagers. There was either really old people or really young people. He shrugged and followed everyone. They were laying blankets out on the white sands and the girls were taking off their cover ups. _Don't look at Annabeth, don't look at Annabeth, don't look at Annab- _Percy thought as he stole a glance at her. _Dammit, _he thought. Annabeth winked at him and laughed. Percy blushed and hoped her mom couldn't hear his thoughts. Although, if she could, Percy wouldn't have made it passed age 15.

Frank, Hazel, and Nico all sat on the blanket and put on sunscreen. Nico looked uncomfortable; after all, it wasn't his natural element. Reyna was braiding her hair and talking with Piper about something. Girl things probably. Percy overheard a part of the conversation about battle tactics. _Oh yeah, very girly, _Percy thought.

Percy's ADHD got the best of him and had the sudden urge to swim. He grabbed Annabeth by the waist and ran her to the surf.

"Percy Jackson!" She yelled, "put me down!"

Percy shook his head and saw the faces of the morals looking at them.

Percy cleared his throat and said, "it's okay, we're just playing ar-" he was cut off mid sentence as Annabeth judo-flipped Percy into the ocean. He fell down as he heard laughter from a certain group of demigods. By then, everyone at the beach was staring at Percy and Annabeth.

Percy got up and smiled his troublemaker smile at Annabeth and chased her across the surf. The mortals seemed uninterested and kept doing what they were doing. Percy caught her and went underwater.

The water was crystal clear and he could see the sea floor. He made an air bubble around himself and Annabeth and kissed her passionately. Percy felt like he couldn't get enough of her as he did. She smiled and took a breath and put her hands on his face. Percy ran his fingers through her soft hair and pulled her closer. It was the best kiss they have had in a long time.

Annabeth pulled away and put her head on his bare chest. Percy instinctively put his arms around her and they sat like that for a long time. Harmless fish swam by and so did a shark. Percy made it clear to the shark he wasn't going to fight. The shark swam away and said, _woah, woah ok ok._

_"_We should go back up," Annabeth said, looking up. Percy looked up at the sun rays shimmering through the Aqua water. It was a nice view. _I could do this all day, _Percy thought. He sighed and looked down at Annabeth.

"Alright," he said, "let's go." They swam up to the surface and Percy got out to get the others.

Both him and Annabeth ran up on the sand and saw all of them lying in the sun. Reyna and Nico were talking, Piper and Jason were cuddling eating strawberries, and Hazel was asleep on Frank. Leo was building and sandcastle that was huge. Kids began playing with him, adding on things and telling him what else to put. Leo would sometime say to them, "oh yeah, never thought of that", or "put that here, it will make it look cooler."

Percy kicked sand in Jason's face and Jason said, "come on man!" Percy rolled his eyes and said, "come on! Let's all swim."

Jason glared at him and muttered, "I liked it when you swam with Annabeth."

"Swim-? Oh right, we were swimming," Percy said thinking, _what a save. _Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go guys," Jason said as he stood up and shook the sand off his body. He lifted piper up and started running towards the ocean. Percy went over to an awake Hazel and put his hand in front of her and hauled her up to her feet. Frank got up after saying, "I got it."

"Come on Nico! Let's go!" Percy stuck out his hand to pull him up to his feet, but he stayed on the ground.

"No Percy!" He said.

"It will be fuuuuuunnnnn," Percy said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Percy," he said, "I can't swim!"

Percy looked at him like he grew another head. Nico looked at him shyly and pulled his knees close to his bare chest.

"I'll teach you! Yeah, this will be fun," Percy said with a smirk. Nico shook his head violently. He said, "no no no, It won't."

"Please," Percy said with sad puppy eyes. Nico deflated.

"Okay," he said and rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"Yeah!" Percy pumped his fists into the air and looked really excited.

Percy helped Nico up and they walked to the beach where everyone else was playing in the ocean.

"Hey Nico," Piper yelled, "glad you decided to join us!" Nico looked even paler than usual and walked slowly back to the beach blanket. Percy grabbed his wrist and said, "don't listen to them, it will be fun." Percy smiled at Nico and pulled him into the water. Everyone was staring, but Percy didn't care. He was going to make Nico have some fun.

"Okay" Percy began as he taught Nico how to float in the water. Nico caught on quick and could float without Percy's muscular hands on his back. Percy was enjoying teaching Nico how to swim and Nico seemed to be enjoying it, too.

Percy taught Nico until he could float well enough and could do somewhat of a doggy paddle. Nico looked happy for the first time in a while. Percy smiled and said to Nico, "nice job, man! You're a quick learner!"

"You're actually a pretty good teacher," Nico said shyly.

"Thanks. Let's go see what everyone else is up to," Percy said as he glided away. Nico walked/swam to everyone who was seeing who can hold their breath the longest underwater.

One by one, people surfaced and the last one who got up was Jason. Jason looked around and said, "haha, I won! Beat that Percy!" Percy laughed and looked around at everyone's surprised faces.

"I didn't play," Percy said, "I just got here after teaching Nico. But I would so beat you, Grace and you know it."

"Yeah, well I still won," Jason boasted to the others, putting his hands on his hips in a very superman-ish way. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You only won because you're an airhead, Jason," Reyna said with a playful glint in her eyes. Percy noticed she had never had that glint in her eyes until then. It was good everyone was unwinding. It was extremely lucky there wasn't a monster attack yet that day. _Thanks dad, _Percy prayed to his father.

They were just playing around for a while enjoying everything when Piper said, "Let's surf, guys!" Percy looked at her for while then gestured to the flat surf and said, "we kinda need waves for surfing.". Everyone snickered. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Can't you make waves or something?" She asked Percy. Percy knew he could, but what would the mortals see? _Ah, who cares at this point, _Percy thought. But they had another problem. No one but Piper could surf.

"You are the only one who can surf," Frank said snickering.

"What? Percy could if he tried," She said. Percy nodded, it wasn't to far off as skateboarding.

"Yeah sure I'll try to surf my waves," Percy said. Then he remembered the first time he talked about surfing. His eyes went to Nico and he started bursting out laughing. Nico seemed amused and started laughing with him. Everyone was looking at the two maniacs laughing uncontrollably wondering why they were.

Percy controlled his laughter and attempted to explain through his laughter the time when Nico asked if he could surf since he was the son of the sea god. Percy was mildly annoyed when he asked that question so long ago. It seemed like ages since he saw that side of Nico.

Everyone laughed and couldn't believe Nico said that. "It seemed pretty cool," Nico said.

"Fine then it's a competition!" Piper said. She ran out of the water and charm spoke her way to get two boards from a couple teenagers. Percy could feel Jason rolling his eyes next to him.

"Everyone place your bets for the best surfer! Coolest tricks and longest time up wins!" Announced Hazel, " I go with Percy."

"Piper."

"Percy."

"Percy."

"Percy."

"Piper."

"Piper!" Leo said as he swam to all of them. His face was sunburnt and he seemed out of breath. "Wait what are we talking about?" Annabeth explained what they were doing to him and he nodded. "Piper. She's pretty good."

Piper looked at Percy and said, "you're going down, fish breath!" Percy splashed water on her face and willed a wave swell to rise a few feet behind them.

Percy got up on his stomach on his board like Piper was doing and he paddled his way to the wave slowly rising. It was only a few feet high, but Percy knew he could do cool things on it. Percy actually would watch the U.S. Open at Hunington Beach on the TV every year along with the Pipeline Masters. He pulled out of his thoughts as he let Piper take that wave. Percy could feel the next one being pretty good.

Percy saw her get up and cut back on the wave, making maneuvers on the waves Percy didn't know what we're called. He clapped along with everyone else farther away. Hazel gave her an 8.

Percy felt the next wave coming and started paddling once the wave was about to break. He quickly stood up and gained his balance almost immediately. He looked up and felt his instincts take over. He maneuvered on the wave, then cut down to the bottom of the wave and rode it back up to do a 360 in the air. The board landed perfectly on the wave and he jumped off his board because the wave ended.

Once Percy surfaced, he heard cheering from the sand. Mortals were clapping and standing up. _What the Hades are they seeing?!_ Percy thought. Percy glanced at Hazel who gave him a 10. Percy smiled and decided that was an amazing experience. He needed that after all he went through.

He paddled up to everyone in a circle. They all smiled at him.

"Wow! That was so cool, man," Leo said.

"Thanks," Percy said. He glanced at Piper and smiled.

"Nice job, you are really good," Percy said to Piper.

"Thanks, you're alright I guess" she said as she sat on her board, smirking.

Percy got off his and swam to Annabeth who said very good job to him. He smiled and realized how long they were out swimming. He glanced at everyone's smiling faces.

"How about sleeping on the beach tonight?" Reyna said. Everyone nodded and head out of the water.

A few kids came up to Percy and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Can we have your autograph?" They all said in unison. Percy was taken aback and he faltered.

"Um, sure," he said. He wrote 'Percy Jackson' in their notebooks and turned to his smirking friends.

"What?" Percy said.

"Nothing," Annabeth said, smiling, "looks like you have a fan base."

**Aww Nico and Percy bromance thing. Bonding. How delightful. How was it? Did you like it? Were you confused when it talked about surfing? Good. Just kidding. I love surfing, so I've always had Percy doing it in my mind. Basically he did something cool that I have never done before but professionals can. Percy's a pro. Haha jk. I had a great time writing that part. **

**I'm thinking maybe a short mortal POV? Tell me if I should do it because i don't know. Oh and yes I will have other character POVS. **

**Please review!**


	6. VI Jason

**Hey guys! My spring break is over so I may not be updating so often :( I have track and swimming and such. Did anyone watch the golf Masters tournament? My boy Jordan Speith won :) he reminds me of a 21 year old Jason, so here's a Jason POV! **

**Please review! **

_**Jason**_

Jason watched Percy sign yet _another _autograph from his little fan base of 8 year olds. Percy was acting awkward and modest. He kept signing all of them though, and the 8 year olds looked at him like he was a god. Everyone was waiting and watching Percy sign the autographs and getting bored. It was nearly 5 and they were going to have dinner on a beach.

Percy said, "bye guys!" And left his fanbase to find us waiting for him, staring. Either he was oblivious or he didn't really care, he grabbed Annabeth's hand and said to everyone, "what are you guys doing standing there, let's go,". Jason smiled and sighed and took Piper's hand and strode down the sand.

"We need a private beach," Hazel said as she looked around at the crowded beach even at 5 in the afternoon.

"It could be illegal what we're doing, too," Frank said.

Leo sighed and looked at Frank funny. "You really think that will stop us, Frank?"

Frank shook his head and looked down at the sand. He mumbled, "whatever".

Hazel playfully shoved Frank and smiled. Frank laughed and took her hand.

"Why don't you fly up and see if there are any, Jason," Annabeth said as she blocked the sun from her eyes.

Jason nodded and looked around at the tourists. _Who cares, _he thought. He willed the winds to push him higher until he saw the southern tip of the island. He couldn't see anything but rocks and cliffs. Bathe beaches had people on them still, so that defeats the purpose of a "private beach". Jason made the winds push him down to the beach where everyone was looking up at him, squinting.

"Couldn't find anything," Jason said, "all I found was jagged cliffs and rocks." Everyone nodded and seemed to understand. All for Percy, at least. He was looking at the waters deep in thought. Jason didn't know what his problem was; it was most likely from Tartarus. He got that way sometimes. He would disconnect himself for a few minutes at a time, usually looking into the ocean. He looked at peace, almost, until you saw his eyes. They were stormy and dark.

Annabeth nudged Percy and he turned to face her. His eyes met hers and they seemed like they made some sort of assurance with their eyes. Percy's eyes became soft and looked at the demigods surrounding them, staring.

"Oh sorry, um what were we talking about?" Percy said shyly. He was playing with Annabeth's hair trying not to look anyone in the eye. Jason felt bad for him. He shouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. Not Percy. Not Annabeth.

Reyna seemed to understand his discomfort and she said, "it's okay. We were looking for a private beach to stay on tonight. Jason just flew up and said he couldn't find anything."

Percy nodded and continued playing with Annabeth's hair until he stopped suddenly and said, "I know where one is."

Annabeth turned her head around and said, "how?"

"I don't know, I can feel it I guess," he said smiling down at Annabeth. Percy looked at Nico and Hazel.

"Can you feel something?" He asked. Hazel nodded yes. Nico shrugged, it was probably a Pluto thing.

"Yeah I can feel something like a beach. North tip of island?" She asked looking at Percy. Percy nodded, looking to the north. It was a fairly small island, they should get there quickly.

"Well, let's go then," Leo said with a smile.

It took nearly an hour to get to Percy's and Hazel's alleged private beach. They walked and talked for the longest time in the bushes of Greece. It was a beautiful sight. They were hindered of feet up and they could see hindered of miles of ocean everywhere they looked. White houses with blue roofs dotted the shoreline and cliffs. Piper's had tightened on Jason's when they got to the cliff.

Jason looked down the cliff and saw sand entering a hole on the side of the cliff on the bottom. It definitely was a private beach. Jason noted to not doubt Percy and Hazel with their strange feelings.

They all walked down to the base of the cliff and saw the beach. There was 20 feet of white sand from the ocean to the base of the 10 ft. Cliff. Green bushes of grapes and olives were around the secluded area. Large green trees grew around the beach. Finally, there was a large area below the cliff edge, Almost like a cave but not as deep. Flowers, lawn chairs, olives, and grapes were all scattered about in the cave. Along with that, there were four oak tables with white lace tablecloths and candles flickering in the cave giving it a warm glow.

"Wow," Piper said as she stared into the cave. It was beautiful.

"You can say that again," Nico said as he looked awestruck at the cave.

Everyone was still looking around until two women came out of a corner of the cave. Each had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. They wore white lace dresses and no shoes. Their hair was blown from the wind, making it curly. They had tan skin. Jason guessed they were sisters, but had no idea why they were here. _They look like no threat, _Jason thought. Jason looked down at Piper to be met with concerned eyes. Jason glanced at everyone's cautious face.

Just as Jason was about to ask who they were, one woman smiled.

"Demigods," one woman said while staring at each person individually, "it's about time you got here."

**That was really short guys sorry. I bet you can't guess who these ladies are ;). **

**REVIEW ! **


	7. VII Frank

**Ooohhhh who's the mystery ladies? You'll find out now...**

**Please review :)**

_**Frank**_

Frank was worried who these women were. At first, he thought they were natives that knew the spot and were hanging out. Frank realized about a few seconds after that these were definitely not mortals. Once Frank saw a glimpse of one of the women, he knew they were immortal. One lady had a kaleidoscope eyes; something most goddesses had. Also, the tables had cornucopias on them; something most Greek teenagers don't have.

_She is not one of the major goddesses_, Frank thought. He started going through all the minor Roman goddesses in his head, trying to figure out who this lady was in case she tried to kill all of the demigods.

Frank looked at Annabeth to see if she had a clue to who these ladies were. Frank could practically see the wheels spinning in her head trying to figure it out. _If they were expecting us, it can't be that good. We don't really have the best of luck-_ Franks thoughts were interrupted as the lady continued to speak.

"Do you guys recognize me?" She asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

Everyone looked quizzically at her, not knowing what to think. Frank was lost. The only thing he could connect with her was the cornucopias and- _oh, _Frank thought as Hazel slightly gasped beside him.

"Fortuna," Reyna gasped. She bowed.

Fortuna. The Roman goddess of luck. Camp Jupiter has a feast every year just for her. The feast of Fortuna. Frank heard stories about how hard it was to find Fortuna. Frank always prayed for good luck at camp, just as everyone else did. Frank didn't recognize her from the statues that covered the land of camp.

"Yes Hazel," Fortuna smiled, "most of you might know me as my Greek form, tyche, but I like to stay was Fortuna. I change my appearance because I Love how carefree teenagers are. Also, to keep people from finding me."

"Well- we found you," Leo said, trying to keep to the point.

"You shall not talk to my lady like that, demigod," the lady on the right of Fortuna said. Frank forgot she was there, she was so quiet.

"Oh, uhm, sorry I guess," Leo said, fidgeting.

"My apologies," Fortuna said, covering her mouth, "this is my friend, Galene."

Frank had never heard of her. Minor goddess? Frank was having a hard time figuring out who these immortals were. _Probably need to study more_, Frank thought.

"Goddess of calm seas," Percy said. _How did he know before me? _Frank thought. Annabeth looked surprised at Percy. Percy shrugged.

"I heard my dad say something about her, once," Percy said like it was no big deal.

"Percy Jackson," Galene smirked. It was weird seeing a goddess smirk. It was rare. Percy gave a thumbs up at Galene. From what Frank saw, it looked like they were best Buddies. Annabeth looked questionably at Percy and Percy just smiled.

"Why are we here?" Nico asked.

Fortuna nodded, "well, I haven't seen demigods in eons. I decided to make a little visit with Galene here to see you. Luck is something you all haven't seen lately, and since you saved Olympus," Fortuna smiled and continued, "You guys deserve a few days of it."

Frank smiled down at Hazel wrapped around him. She was also smiling and looking at Fortuna with awe. Frank couldn't help but notice the luck they had that day. No monsters or Titans or anything bothered them.

"Thank you," Frank said as he bowed. Everyone followed suit as Frank did.

"You are welcome, Frank Zhang," the goddess said as she looked him in the eye. It was intense, but Frank didn't break the gaze.

She broke the gaze and said, "well, you guys came to eat, so eat! I have any food imaginable, so please sit down."

Everyone started sitting with surprised looks on their faces. _Who knew a goddess could be so hospitable?_ Frank thought. Frank was about to sit next to Hazel and Piper when Fortuna called him over on the beach.

Frank quickly walked to the surf and looked at Fortuna. She was a good four inches taller than him and powerful. She had sharp features and light eyes.

"Your luck has been rotten for many years, Frank," she said, "for someone whose life depends on a piece of wood, one would think you would have enough luck to keep it from burning." She sighed and looked at the ocean.

"You are noble, strong, and truthful. A mighty warrior and an excellent leader. I didn't expect anything less from you," she continued, "from a family that dates back centuries. You are a hero, and heroes should not be frightened by a piece of wood."

Frank touched the stick in his pocket as she said those words. Frank couldn't believe how confident she sounded in her words.

"Frank, you are much more than that stick. Your heroic life should not depend on it. Hand it to me." She said. Frank didn't know how she knew about it, but he remembered she also was the goddess of destiny.

Frank handed the piece of wood wrapped in a fire resistant pouch Leo made into Fortuna's hand.

"This stick is from a life of caution and restrictions," she said as she looked at Frank. Then she did something that he would never forget.

She broke the stick.

"But now, Frank Zhang, your life is filled with hope and good luck," she said.

Frank didn't know why he didn't die. It didn't technically burn, it just broke. Frank stared at it, dumbfounded. He felt fine. Better than fine, actually, wonderful. Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, my lady," Frank said as he bowed.

"This is something you deserve, Frank Zhang. You will do extraordinary things as time goes. I may have broken this, but the fates have you staying longer than expected," she said, "After all, I am also the goddess of destiny. And you have quite a destiny."

She threw the stick into the ocean and said, "go along, Frank, your friends are waiting." She smiled.

"Thank you again, for everything," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

Frank turned around and walked along to surf to get back to his friends, without the weight of a certain item on him.

**Ooh Fortuna! How nice. **

**Would you guys like to see more Fortuna and Galene or them go somewhere else? Your choice. **

**Review what you want me to write!**


End file.
